Bones & A Biker Bar
by mphs95
Summary: My take on the events of Bones' Bachelorette Party & after. How did Booth deal with Bones' and her friends' actions? How do all the ladies cope afterwards? What was going through Angela's mind after she found out that Booth was the reason she was able to throw her BFF a bachelorette party. Features all characters from MITM on 11/22. Rated M for profanity & any sexual situations.
1. Booth Gets A Call

**Hi all!**

**I know I have another Booth/Angela story out there, but this has been brewing in my head for the last week and I had to get it down. Hope it's as good as you all thought of ****_Actions Speak Louder Than Words_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich would be really nice**

* * *

Booth was at home finishing off a case file. Max was taking care of Christine tonight at his place since Brennan was going out to her bachelorette party. He looked at his watch again and saw that it was almost 10:30 PM.

"Man, I need to relax. Like I told Sweets, it's just a bachelorette party. There's a federal prosecutor and coroner with her. It's going to be all good. Nothing to worry about."

"Still worried, huh?"

Booth looked up and saw Sweets in the kitchen with a smirk on his face. "No I'm not. They're going to be fine"

"Even though they're with Angela?"

"Of course. What the hell does Angela have to do with this?"

Sweets kept a smile from forming on his face. "Never mind, Booth"

"How close are you to finishing those plates you were working on?" Booth said to change the subject.

Sweets came forward with two Yuenglings, one of which he gave to Booth. "I just finished them before I went to the fridge. Here's a short list" Sweets handed him a legal tablet.

Booth took the list but sensed he was being studied. "Quit looking at me like that"

_'So he does have an issue with Angela and the bachelorette party'_. "Like what, Booth?"

Booth looked at him annoyed. "Like you some smart shrinky opinion brewing in there and like a little kid is dying to say it." He waited for a moment. "Well….say it"

"Fine. Booth, you and Angela have had some tension in the last few months"

"A little?"

"I was being nice, Agent Booth. There's tension between you two. You trust Dr. Brennan, but Ms. Montenegro still makes you a little nervous after what happened this summer and Angela's 'support' of Brennan, including her attitude towards you."

Seeing Booth wince told Sweets that he struck a nerve. "You know that she would never knowingly get her into trouble or attempt to break the two of you up?"

"I do, Sweets, but I can't forget that she…..that she had Bones thinking I was screwing around on her. She accused me of being sick of Bones because she had Christine! That I wanted to trade her in for a younger model. Hell, she was talking shit about me in my own house!"

Booth stood up mad. "You know when everything came out, she never once said _'Hey, sorry for being nasty to you?. _I'm just supposed to forget everything I felt when she did that? I know she was trying to protect Bones and I'm grateful she was there for her, but I can't help it, Sweets. She accused me of being like my father"

"You're not like your father, Agent Booth"

Booth continued. "Then she comes through with our wedding when I failed and that's supposed to make everything all good"

Sweets knew he was upset and decided to diffuse it. "Agent Booth, no matter how you feel about Angela, she would never intentionally get Dr. Brennan hurt"

Booth exhaled to calm down. "I know that, Sweets. Bones is her best friend outside of Hodgins. Unintentionally….that's a different story"

Sweets saw the conflict in his friend's eyes. "Booth, Dr. Brennan will be fine. All will be fine. They're out having a good time. The ladies will probably be feeling a little worse for wear tomorrow, but relax"

Booth took a breath and breathed out. "Okay, you're right Sweets. I'm getting a little carried away." He got up and picked up the laundry basket of dirty clothes he collected earlier before Sweets' arrival.

When Booth was halfway to the kitchen, his phone rang. Seeing that Agent Booth had his hands full, Sweets pushed the speaker button. "SAIC Seeley Booth's phone. Dr. Lance Sweets speaking"

"This is Sheriff Randall of Montgomery County. I need to speak with Agent Booth."

Booth inwardly groaned as a noisy group of people could be heard in the background. "This is Agent Booth. It's been a long time Sheriff. What can I do for you?"

"Your wife and the rest of the other cackling hens started a fight at a biker bar. They are being charged with drunk and disorderly, assault, and theft"

"Whoa, Sheriff" Booth grabbed his phone but left it on speaker without thinking. "I'm sure this is nothing but a misunderstanding. All of them are federal employees"

"Well, they probably won't be much longer. I've got them at the bar now"

_'Shit!'._ "Okay, what's the name of the place" Booth wrote it down quick. "Okay, we'll be on our way" Booth hung up his phone and stared Sweets down. "All will be fine, right? Just out having a good time?"

Seeing Sweets unable to meet his eyes, Booth continued. "Come on, Sweets"

"What?"

"I have to pick up five drunk women. I'm not doing it alone"

Sweets knew to fight Booth on this was a losing battle. "Okay, whose car are we taking?"

"Yours. If anyone pukes it sure as hell won't be in my SUV"

"Booth we can't fit them all. Plus why should I have puke all over my car?"

"We won't Sweets. It's merely to get us from A to B. We are picking up reinforcements and I have other calls to make to save their asses"

The men left the house knowing they were in for a long night


	2. Brennan Sets the Record Straight

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! Keep enjoying and please review...very appreciated.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich would be fun.

* * *

Booth and Sweets arrived at their location. "Yes…..yes…..I really appreciate this. Thank you very much, Judge. I will have them picked up shortly. I'm just arranging for transportation. Thanks again, Judge"

Sweets turned the car off. "So, what's the verdict?"

"The judge told the sheriff to drop all charges and none of them are welcome back in Montgomery County except in the case of a federal crime scene. So that's the last of my favors owed to me from Maryland. Okay, let's get the guys and head out"

Booth and Sweets get out of the car to be met by Hodgins. A car pulled in the driveway. A sleepy Wendell and Arastoo got out of the car. Both were in their pajama sleep pants and shirt.

"Hey, Arastoo…..rough night?" Hodgins said when he saw Arastoo's bed head.

"No just woke up by Agent Booth telling me my girlfriend was drunk and started a bar fight…nothing much" he replied sleepily and sarcastically. "Who are we waiting on?"

"Aldo" Booth said. He then saw the car the interns pulled up in. "No way….no fucking way are we taking Fisher's car to Maryland"

"My car is in the shop, Booth. Finn and Michelle borrowed Arastoo's. I had to snake Fisher's keys out of his coat pocket while he was busy with his new goth chick. Wasn't like I was sleeping anyway with the noise they made anyway….sometimes being his roommate really sucks!"

"The one he picked up while waiting in line for tickets to_ 'The Hunger Games'_ last weekend?" Sweets asked

"One and the same"

Booth took control of the situation. "Okay, Wendell, I'm sure you know that you're on Michael duty"

"Sure do" He tossed the keys to Sweets. "Heading inside. See you all later"

Hodgins saw Wendell's Scooby Doo sleep pants. "Nice pants, dude"

"Bite me Hodgins. I'll be on your couch" Wendell said as he headed towards the house.

Sweets looked up from his occupied hand. "Hey, why did you give me Fisher's keys?"

"You're driving Fisher's car"

"I am not driving a hearse!"

Hodgins got closer. "Dude, it's either the hearse or your car. Where would you prefer someone to puke in?"

Sweets thought about it. "Yeah, I'm always up for driving something new"

Another car pulled in and Aldo got out. He walked over to where Booth was. "I actually had customers tonight, Booth. Temperance better be totally inebriated! You owe me big time."

"I do, Aldo….I really do and thanks." He looked to the guys. "Okay how about Sweets and Arastoo in the hearse and Aldo and I can come with Hodgins in the minivan"

"Why are we taking Angela's minivan?"

Booth looked to Hodgins. "Because if one of our women puke it would be fitting to do it in the ringleader's automobile. Unless you want to take your Mini-Cooper or your brand new SUV?"

Hodgins thought for a moment. "Good point. The minivan it is, but we have to make a 7-11 run. I need coffee"

"Coffee actually sounds pretty good" Sweets said

"I could use some coffee" Arastoo muttered

Booth looked at everyone, but had to agree that coffee sounded good….he was going to need it. "Okay, fine, 7-11 run" He turned and pointed a finger at Hodgins. "But you're buying my coffee. I wasted more than one favor getting Aldo here and run myself dry in Maryland getting your wife out of jail"

Hodgins knew when he was beat. "Agreed"

Everyone got into their designated vehicle. Hodgins pulled out of the driveway first, followed by Sweets backing the hearse out and following out into the night.

* * *

The sheriff got off the phone. "Son of a bitch!"

He walked into the shambled remains of the bar and headed to a part of the bar where five intoxicated women were sitting and laughing.

"I was soooooo…soooo close to getting Moose…..should have had my gun. I wassssss a cop!" Cam said as she tried to get up but failed as she landed on her ass, eliciting laughs from the other women.

"Ladies!"

All five ladies turned to the voice, then Daisy let out a belch that had Carolyn falling out of the chair laughing. The sheriff got frustrated.

"Listen up or be taken to jail"

All five women were quiet except for a loud fart that no one would cop to. All five were trying to hold their laughter in as they watched the sheriff.

"Your husbands and significant others are on the way to pick you up. I don't want to see your faces in this county ever again…understand"

Brennan stood up wobbily holding the table for support. "You-you can't do that…..I'm Tempe Bren-Brennan. I am a fornicate…..no forsick antro…..I'm the bone lady at the Jeffersonian. My husband is head of major crimes at the FBI. I am awesome!"

"No, you're all drunk and stupid. You will all sit there until your rides get here"

Daisy raised her hand but it wobbled. "Sir, what if I have to take a tinkle?"

"Then go to the bathroom" He turned to his deputy. "Keep them in here and away from my motorcycle! I'll be outside"

The sheriff stormed out of the bar. Brennan raised her hand. "'Cuse me? I have to void urine from my body"

The deputy nodded and Brennan got up and then grabbed Angela's hand. "Angela says girls don't go to the bathroom alone"

The ladies got into the bathroom and each hit a stall. "Oh, I so don't feel good, Bren"

"Then you need to regurgitate"

"I can't yet"

Brennan sat in her bathroom stall doing her business. "Thanks for throwing me my party, Angela. It was fun"

Angela quickly sat up and pulled up her underwear. She flushed the toilet and left her stall. As she was washing her hands, she talked to her friend.

"I'm just glad Booth was enough to a man to let his wife go out tonight"

The toilet flushed and Brennan stumbled out of the bathroom. She washed her hands, dried them, and turned to Angela. "Of course he did. He said I should let you throw me one"

She belched a loud belch. Laughter could be heard from the bar as she continued. "He said I shouldn't have to choose between my best friend and my husband and I could have both. Also that I owed it to you as your best friend" Brennan slurred.

Angela was in a haze but the words began to sink in. "Booth wanted you to have a bachelorette party?"

"Yes, Angie Ang, he did. You were mean to my husband but he's not mean. You just thought so. I couldn't hang out with you while you were mean to my husband"

"I was sooooo mean to your husband…..I'm so sorry I hated him and thought he was a pig. I thought you didn't want to hang out with me because Booth told you not to"

"No Ange, I had to side with my…..my….what is he again?"

"Husband, Bren…..he's your sexy FBI husband who is not a douche" She thought for a minute. "Oh God, I'm the douche"

"No, no, no, no, you're not a feminine hygiene product. You're the one who helped me see that Booth was good for me. If you didn't, we wouldn't have done what he did in the bath tub last week" Brennan started to laugh.

Angela's ears perked up through her drunken haze. "Ohhhh you have to tell me about the bathtub"

Brennan smiled. "Weeelllll, it was after we put Christine to bed…."


	3. The Bathtub

**_A/N: Okay folks...I hope I do the bathtub justice! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! We are up to 18 followers!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich would be nice. **

* * *

_ Brennan smiled. "Weeelllll, it was after we put Christine to bed…."_

**_…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~..._**

Brennan was reading _'Goodnight Moon'_ to Christine. It was a book her mother always read to her as a child and a tradition that she passed on to her Christine.

"Goodnight stars…..goodnight air…goodnight noises…everywhere"

She closed the book quietly when she saw her daughter was asleep. Her bonding time with her daughter over, she decided she needed some bonding time with her husband.

Silently, she got up and tiptoed to their bedroom. Before she entered, she took a moment to look down at her wedding band. She took it off and read the inside initials of Pops and Marie, Booth's grandparents, and the addition made shortly before their wedding

_**SJB & TJB ∞.**_

He surprised her with the infinity symbol and when she asked after the ceremony he said he wanted to show her how much he loved her 'squinty style'.

She rewarded him that night…their wedding night…..with what Booth called….._'Bar none, the best ride of my life, Bones'_

She was still getting used to the feeling of it on her left hand. In the past, jewelry on her left hand would always annoy her, but she couldn't figure out why. After meeting Booth, she realized it was because she was scared of love and marriage. This ring, though….she would never take off. She never wanted to get used to it because she wanted to always look at it like she does now, a symbol of the love Seeley Joseph Booth felt for her…..a love that made her feel secure, loved, and desired.

Since they got married, Booth's sex drive increased exponentially. It was always potent and active before and she the lucky recipient of that drive. Lately though it seemed he just couldn't keep his hands off her, even more than when they first got together. It was that thought that made her inside curl deliciously with desire. Their daughter was sleeping and her husband was naked in their tub.

Walking quietly, she went to the open bathroom door and peeked inside. All she could do was watch as her breath was taken away. Her Booth, her husband, was naked in their tub with his eyes closed. His pectorals and abdominal area were visible from her location and she could do nothing but stare as she admired his body and saw how hot he was.

_'What was going though that mind of his?' _She thought to herself

* * *

Booth was sitting in the tub with the jets going. Today was a particularly rough day as he had a chase a suspect down through a neighborhood in Washington that wasn't known for its flat sidewalks. He got his man, but it was through him leaping on a suspect and them both landing in an alley. Booth realized with a heavy heart that while he was only 42….almost 43, his need for the jets would be longer than it was ten years earlier.

To take him away from his depressing thoughts, he tried to focus on the positive reasons he was grateful for their purchase. First of all, it was what he used whenever possible after a day of lifting weights and chin-ups at the FBI gym. After his second stint in Afghanistan, he added more strength training to his regimen and it bulked him up by almost fifteen pounds, but it was all muscle. Quickly he remembered that Hannah always appreciated his muscles and the sex was good…..but it was the sex with Bones that made him see stars.

He would catch her peeking over the years, but since they got together a few years back, he caught the heated looks she gave his chest and abdominal muscles when she thought no one noticed. Those looks when they were alone more often than not turned into episodes of her skirt being moved up to her waist and panties being shoved to the side and/or ripped to welcome his cock into her hot, welcoming core. For those looks alone and the awesome, mind-blowing sex, he would work out every day if he could get away with it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by his spidey-sniper sense telling him the woman in his thoughts was in the room with him. When he felt the water displacement, he opened his eyes as his naked wife joined him in the tub. She turned in the tub so her back was against his chest and her ass was rubbing against his cock under the water.

Booth felt all the blood rush to his cock. Feeling a pleasant recognition of what was about to happen, he took his large hands and molded his wife's breasts. He felt her intake of breath at the same time he felt her nipples harden like diamonds.

His lips began to nibble on her right earlobe. When he took the stud earring in her ear into his mouth, he felt her heart racing through him. Determined to make her crazy, he used one hand to mold to her left breast while the right slowly followed down her stomach to her leg. At her knee, he felt her legs part wider and knew what she wanted. Seeing her use her hand on her right breast, he made his way down to her inner thighs. When he got outside the juncture, her back began arching as he nibbled on her spot on her neck he loved. As he felt her pulse increase, he moved his hand until it barely touched her folds. He gently stroked her to the beat of her heart rate, the water moving adding to the pleasure.

He moved his other hand to her left inner thigh and moved with a feathery touch up and down her leg through the water. When she moved both her hands to her breasts, he inserted one finger into heaven and felt electricity as her back shot up and her head landed on his shoulder.

_'Booth…oh Booth'_ she barely made out in a whisper

He inserted another finger into her as he took the other hand and massaged her clit in tight circles. He felt her hand move to his arm and lightly scratch it in reaction. The water delayed her orgasm and he was grateful as he watched his wife's chest flush and turned enough to watch her reaction as she exploded. It took everything he had not to explode with her as his cock was hard to the point of painfulness.

Brennan sat for a moment gathering her thoughts back. When she did, she seemed to read her husband's mind as she turned around with a sly smile and eyes as blue as midnight. Before he could say anything, she dove her head underwater and encased his hard cock into her mouth. Using a combination of teeth and suction done in the way only Temperance Brennan could do, she managed to suck the ever life out of him in shifts in between hard, passionate kisses above water.

When his wife came out of the water, he felt her kisses on his abdomen and shoulder. He felt himself getting hard again and knew where he needed to go. He pulled her hard towards him for a hard kiss. He broke it to only say "Out"

When they got out, they dried off just enough to not slip as he picked her up and put her on the sink. He then went inside her as he felt her encase him with warmth. After a few minutes, both reached the edge of reason and fell off.

"Oh god, Bones…..Temperance"

"Booth…oooooohhhhh"

Brennan felt her walls pull the last vestiges of control out of her husband as she felt her body explode, followed by him releasing his seed in several hot splashes. After a moment, the spouses looked at each other as they caught their breaths and pushed their foreheads together.

"Bones…for a mom and a science nerd…..you are so fucking hot"

"I know, Agent Booth…and it's all yours…."

"Damn straight!" He pulled himself out of her slowly and then picked her up by her bottom. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to walk to their room.

"Take a good nap, Bones…. you're going to need it later"

…...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my God that's so hot!" Angela slurred. "Hodgie hasn't fucked me on a bathroom sink for a month"

"Angie Ang….I love my husband"

"I-sssssorry I was a douche to him. I yelled at him for cheating on you….and all he wanted to do was fuck YOU"

Suddenly a knock on the door. "Get out here, ladies….your rides are here"

Brennan turned to Angela. "Hey…it's my FBI hubby, Seeley…oops Booth" She got closer to Angela's ear and spoke in a loud whisper. "He doesn't like to be called Seeley"

"Hodgie doesn't like to be called Hodgie, either….but he sure has a fine as fuck tushy"

Both ladies started laughing as they stumbled towards the door and out into the bar. When they got out, they saw Arastoo attemping to lift Cam from the floor.

"Camille, I really need your help here"

Cam grabbed him by the waist band of his pants. "Cam! What the heck are you doing?"

Cam started laughing as did the rest of the ladies as Arastoo held his pants up with one hand and pulled her up with the other. "Arastoo….you don't need help with anything….you do just fine"

Arastoo got her up and was walking her to the door. "Cam, leave my pants alone!"

Hodgins walked over to his wife. When she turned to get her purse, he freaked as he noticed her skirt was tucked into her panties. "Angie!"

Oblivious, Angela stumbled into her husband. "What is it, Hodgie? What-why are you playing with my butt? Can't wait until we get home?" She slurred with a laugh as Hodgins was frantically trying to pull her skirt out of her underwear to the ladies' delight.

Being smart, Aldo, Sweets, and Booth turned away to laugh, not wanting Hodgins to hear them. They saw him walk his wife to the door.

"Hodgie, honey, I don't feel so good" Angela muttered before she vomited all over herself and him

"Oh, god…..Angie not my shoes!"

"Sorry, honey"

Hodgins grabbed a bottle of seltzer water and a towel lying nearby and took it with them. When he saw a deputy walking towards him, he stared him down. "Either bill me for this bottle or you're wearing this puke"

When the deputy retreated, Hodgins and Angela walked out.

Booth turned to Sweets and Aldo. "Okay you two, choose between Daisy and Carolyn"

Sweets looked panicked. "I can't take Daisy home! She's not my girlfriend anymore!"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Good God, Sweets, it's not like you're still having sex with her" Booth saw the younger man's face. "Whatever. Aldo, you get Daisy. Sweets, get Caroline. I have a wife to collect"

Booth walked away and Sweets turned to Aldo. "I can't take Carolyn…she's bigger than me!"

"Snooze you lose, pal" Aldo said before hefting Daisy in a fireman's carry over his shoulder.

Sweets got to Caroline, who was getting off the floor. "Come on, Caroline"

Caroline turned to Sweets and pinched his cheeks. "You are the cutest, cherie!"

"Thank you Caroline" Sweets said awkwardly as he put one of her arms around him and walked her out.

Booth got to his wife. "Okay, Bones, lets head out. Bedtime for you"

He was taken by surprise as when he got closer to lift her off the chair she fell in she suddenly grabbed his junk. "Booth….I am finding myself very sexually stimulated at the moment"

"Jesus, Bones! Not now!" He slapped his wife's hand away. "We need to get you in the van so we can go home"

"Can I drive?"

"No, Bones"

"For a husband you are no fun!"

"That's me, the no fun husband" Booth said as he half carried his wife out of the room to the angry stares of the sheriff and his deputies.

They got out the door to the sound of retching. When they got out the door, they saw Angela hunched over a motorcycle that Hodgins was trying to rush his wife away from. When Booth got closer, he saw it was the sheriff's.

"Shit! Come on Bones! Everyone move!"

The guys carried the woman as quickly as they could to the cars. When he got Bones buckled in the back next to Angela and Daisy, he went back to help Sweets who couldn't get Carolyn in the car. When all were buckled in, Booth saw the police start to leave the bar. He ran to the passenger side of the van which Hodgins had running. "Go, go, go!"

Sweets had the hearse already down the road as the van was backing out. As they pulled into the road and sped away, they heard the sheriff yelling.

_"Son of a bitch! Damn woman puked on my bike!"_

* * *

Several minutes later, the back of the van was seen stopping at a stop sign as cars passed by. _"God it reeks in here! Roll down the windows!"_ Booth said

_"Bite me, Booth! I'm back here with these women!" _Aldo snarked back

_"Angela...this was a really, really good bachelorette party. The best one I've ever had!"_

_"I'm glad Sweetie...me, too"_

_"What do you mean 'me, too' Ange? You got one with Bir whatever his name was? The one whose name you couldn't remember?"_

_"Bite me, Hodgins!"_

_"This is going to be a long, long night" _Booth was heard saying


	4. The Trip Home

**A/N: As stated in my previous stories...thanks so much for your patience. The holidays have a way of sneaking up on you, along with faulty USB drives.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich could be fun **

* * *

Sweets and Arastoo were in the car. They had to roll the windows down to air out the car between the belching and farting contest Caroline and Cam were involved in.

"BWWWWWWIIOPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

Arastoo closed his eyes to try to block out what was happening. His beautiful girlfriend, the love of his life, who in the bedroom set his world on fire was now trying to outfart a federal prosecutor.

A squeak came out from the other side of the car. A moment later, he heard Sweets moan "Oh God, Caroline! That fucking reeks!"

Just then, it hit Arastoo as he started to gag from the smell. He could swear his eyes were watering.

Sweets had stuck out his head out the window while driving for fresh air when he heard Arastoo muttering to himself in Farsi. "Arastoo, what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying a prayer for us to get through this night. I was raised in an Iran where there were bombs, secret police, and war. I handled those."

"By leaving when the government went after you when you wrote about sex"

Arastoo gave Sweets a dirty face. "As I was saying, I got through all that, but I don't know if I can survive—"His thoughts were interrupted by a very loud belch from the seat behind him. "—tonight"

* * *

Hodgins was driving the minivan past the Maryland border into Washington D.C. "About ten minutes everyone then back to the Hodgins-Montenegro homestead"

"Uuuuhhhhhh"

Hodgins merely pulled the minivan on the side of the road. Luckily there were no cars and Angela was able to climb over Brennan quickly but when she got out she stumbled and fell. Where she fell, she vomited. Hodgins rushed out to his wife, while Booth and Aldo snickered quietly.

Aldo was startled by weight landing on his shoulder. When he looked, a passed out Daisy was propped on his shoulder, followed by a loud "SKNUK" sound.

"Wow, no wonder Sweets was usually tired….it wasn't just the sex" Booth said with a laugh. "Ow!" he exclaimed as he felt his seat kicked.

"Booth….don't…..make fun of our Swwweeetsss. He's our baby duck" Brennan replied. "Boothy, Honey, are you okay?"

_'Wow, Bones is really plowed if she's calling me 'Boothy' and 'Honey''_. "Yes, Bones. We're almost home."

It was then that Angela climbed back into the van, followed by Hodgins climbing into the driver's seat. "Uuuhhhhh, Hodgie I feel like shit"

"I know, Ange. We're almost home" Hodgins turned to Booth. "They're going to have a long day at work later"

"Yep, they are" Booth replied.

Angela suddenly jumped up and hugged Hodgins from behind, making him swerve in the road before getting control of the vehicle. The swerve caused Daisy's head to fall into Aldo's lap with her face landing dangerously near his crotch. "Whoa, Jesus. Okay, not a good place for her"

"Hodgins what the hell?" Booth yelled

"Sorry" Hodgins said

"I love you Jack Stanley Hodgins the IV...and your tight tushy"

Hodgins stopped the car and put it in park. "I love you too, Angie. Now please get back in the seat and buckle your belt okay?"

"Okay, Honey"

Booth looked back and saw Aldo attempting to get Daisy out of his lap without waking her up. Aldo looked up and saw Booth. "A little help here, Booth"

Brennan was beginning to get up. "I…..can help you, Aldo"

Booth gently put his wife back in the seat. "I got this Bones. Just stay there"

"Okay, Booth. I love you"

"Love you, too Bones" Booth said before he got surprised by a smack on his ass, which led him to bump his head on top of the van. "Bones!"

"Like your hinny, Honey….get it?"

"Sure, Bones. Now stay in your seat"

Brennan got a pouty face. "Don't have to be so ornery"

Booth was about to respond, but he just shook his head and went to help Aldo. The men managed to get her upright in her seat, but when she fell back onto Aldo's shoulder and snored again, the men looked at each other. "Naaahhhhh" Aldo and Booth said.

When Booth was situated again, Hodgins started up the mini-van and pulled back out. "Almost home"

* * *

When the minivan pulled into the driveway, they saw Fisher's hearse already there with Sweets and Arastoo sitting on the bumper of the car. Hodgins parked the minivan. He and Booth got out and opened the van doors. Wendell came out of the house a few seconds later.

"Wendell, man, how is Michael?"

"Out like a light. I got your text so I'm here. What can I do?"

"Help Aldo get Daisy out of the van when we get Angie and Dr. B out"

Wendell walked over to where Arastoo and Sweets were. As he got there, he heard a loud belch, followed by another one. "Guys, where is Dr. Saroyan and Ms. Julian?"

"In the back. We needed a minute of fresh air" Sweets said.

"Why?" Wendell's response was followed by one loud fart, followed by another. "I see"

"Yeah" Arastoo said. "We have to drive Cam and Ms. Julian home"

Wendell's eyes widened as he realized what Arastoo was saying. "Shit….I'm going to be the last one in the car, aren't I?"

"Yep" Sweets said before pointing behind Wendell. "Dude, I think they're waiting for you"

Wendell turned around to see Booth put Brennan sitting in the driveway and then assist getting Angela out while Hodgins held her from behind. He walked over where he heard Daisy yelling.

"Leave me alone…wanna sleep"

Aldo saw Wendell. "Take her, please"

Wendell grabbed Daisy. "Come on, Daisy" She whined until Wendell got her into Sweets' car. He looked and to his left and saw Angela being picked up by Hodgins near the hearse's front tire and what looked to be vomit on the driver side's panel.

"Uhhh, Hodgie…..I feel like shit"

Hodgins simply got her up. "I know, Ange." He turned to Booth. "Thanks for the help getting her out"

Booth was picking up Brennan and leading her to Sweets' car. Sweets opened the passenger side door while Booth loaded her in. He looked up to Hodgins. "No problem, Hodgins. Good luck" He looked to Arastoo and Wendell, who were getting into the hearse. "Good luck to all of us"

He turned to Aldo, who was heading to his car. "Aldo" When the saw the other man turned around, Booth spoke. "Aldo, thanks for everything"

Aldo's irritability at having to close early was somewhat tempered by the fact that he didn't have to take anyone home. "No problem, Booth. You're the one getting the short end of the stick" he then laughed as he got in his car, started it, and pulled away, missing Booth flipping him the finger.

Booth turned to Sweets who was standing outside his car door. "Ready Sweets?"

"Most definitely"

The guys get in the car. As soon as Sweets got his belt buckled, Daisy seemed to get her second wind as she hugged Sweets around his neck, almost choking him. "Lancelot…..you rescued us."

Sweets moved Daisy's hands from his neck and coughed as he got air again. "You-You're welcome" He started the car and began to pull the car out of Hodgins' driveway. "Can we take Daisy home first, please?"

"Fine, Sweets, Fine"

* * *

One hour later, Sweets' car pulled in the driveway. Sweets and Booth got out of the car and headed to the passenger side.

Booth turned to the young psychologist. "Can you use your key and unlock the door?"

"Sure" Sweets walked to the door while Booth extricated his wife from the back seat. "Come on, Bones. We're home"

"I get to see my baby"

"She's not here, Bones. She's staying at Max's place tonight." Booth said_. 'Thank god Christine's not here tonight'_

When Booth got his wife to the porch, he saw Sweets unlocking the door. "Booth, do you need any help?" Sweets asked

"Nope, all good. Thanks a lot, Sweets"

"Good night, Booth" Sweets said before turning to Brennan. "Good night, Dr. Brennan"

Brennan slapped her hand onto his shoulder, making him winch. "Good night, Sweets….are you moving back in with us?"

"No, Dr. Brennan, I'm going home now" He started laughing until he looked at Booth. His face silenced him quickly. "Leaving now…..see you later"

Sweets walked quickly to his car. When he pulled out of their driveway, Booth set his wife down on the bench, opened the front door, and walked in carrying his drunk wife.


	5. The Morning After

**A/N: Thanks for your patience everyone. I'm up to 23 followers and I am glad you all think I am doing this story justice. I'm writing this with a wicked case of tennis elbow, so it's another reason why things have been slow along with the craziness of the holidays. The next chapter fans of Angela may not like but it's what my muse told me to write based on what I had observed this season. Just remember all...we all know the conclusion, but the ride is where the fun is. Thanks, all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich would be the most fun!**

The wee hours of November 22nd passed into the early morning hours. For some, it's their favorite time of the day. For others…..not so much…..

* * *

Hodgins was about finished feeding Michael his breakfast when he saw the time he was dreading. He had a sing song voice as he turned to his son. "We get to wake up Mommy now….she had a bit of a rough…..and messy night, but she has to go to work. If I don't come back in five minutes, Michael Vincent Staccato Hodgins….know that Daddy always loves you"

Hodgins walked by a bedroom and momentarily slowed down as he got chills. It was their former master suite. Angela decorated it to her dream room, down to their canopy bed. However, the actions of Christopher Pelant putting a dead body in their bed after drugging them with ether kept them from spending another night in that room.

Shaking it off, he walked over to their new bedroom. Recently, the profits from his hot sauce enabled them to knock out a wall to make the room larger and build an en-suite bathroom that they were in the process of designing. He got to the door but hesitated to open.

"Come on Hodgins, don't be a wuss. You love her…she loves you. It'll be okay….she won't kill you"

He opened the dark room and saw his wife in bed and the bucket she put by their bed on the floor. He walked over to the bed and gently shook her. "Angie….wake up"

"G'way….leave me alone"

"Angela, we have to go to work….get up"

"Leave me 'lone"

Hodgins inhaled and exhaled before he went to the bed and removed as many pillows as possible from Angela. He then walked to the blinds and opened them.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Hodgins walked over to his wife, who gave him a very mean face. "Good morning, sweet wife"

"Bite me, Hodgins" she said before stumbling out of bed.

* * *

Caroline Julian was a tough US Attorney. She grew up outside New Orleans by the swamps. She saw animals that would put the fear of God into people and what they would do to each other.

She could face down a multiple murderer as well as the toughest drug kingpin. The last time someone from the Muerte gang threatened her when they were found guilty, she just merely looked at him like the pathetic pest he was.

This however, was an enemy she hadn't encountered in many years…and it was clear that she was out of practice.

"Ahhhhhhuuuuuuummm" she muttered before stumbling out of bed in her Tulane University shirt and MIT pajama pants, a gift from her daughter.

She got to her bathroom, turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. "Cherie, you look like shit….and feel like it, too. Grand'Mere, I'm sorry….pu's aise boire" _(No longer able to drink)_

* * *

The alarm went off in Cam's bedroom and she slapped it across the room. When she heard it break, she laid there for a minute before she got up. As she walked out of the bedroom, she saw her clothes strung all over the floor leading to the kitchen.

_ 'God must have been a good night'_ she thought to herself as she remembered flashes of her stripping followed by being on her knees.

She heard the coffee machine finish brewing and realized that Arastoo was up before her. "Oh, God please tell me I didn't belch and pass gas all night, please tell me I didn't do it. Seeley was the only one I had done that in front of and I hope it stayed that way"

She walked to the kitchen and saw her boyfriend reading the paper and drinking what she could tell from the smell was his Turkish coffee. Over the last few months, she had grown accustomed to it and liked the smell. Today, however, the smell only made her inside churn and her head feel like an anvil dropped on it.

Arastoo turned and saw Cam. "Cam, how are you feeling today? Want some coffee?"

She closed her eyes in an attempt to make her body function normally again. "No-no, not now, but thank you" She looked back to the trail of clothes she recognized as what she wore last night.

"Arastoo, why are there clothes trailing my floor? You know I hate that"

"I know, Cam. I just woke up a few minutes ago and didn't notice"

Cam looked in her living room and saw a blanket on the couch with a pillow. "Arastoo, did you sleep out here last night?"

"Yeah, Cam I did" Arastoo remembered the farting that continued after he got her into bed in her clothes earlier that morning, followed by the middle of the night amazing blow job he got from his naked girlfriend after he fell asleep on the couch. He was going to sleep with her in her bed after that but the farting and belching got to be too much for him.

"Why didn't you sleep with me? Was I being that much of an ass?"

Arastoo debated the answer when she saw the clock. "Shit, I have to get ready for work...ugh!" she exclaimed before holding her head. "My brain is killing me….today is going to be a long, long day"

Arastoo could only watch as Cam walked slowly towards her bathroom and could hear her muttering "No more bachelorette parties….getting too old for this shit"

He smiled when she was out of view before snickering as he thought of Cam. _His girlfriend. Sophisticated, gorgeous, very talented in the bedroom, a major farter and belcher when drunk…..but she was all his._

* * *

_Daisy was examining remains when she felt a presence suddenly behind her. She smiled to herself as she pretended not to know he was there. When she felt his hands slide up to her breasts from behind, followed by slipping under her blouse to knead, she became impish as she felt her control slipping._

_ "Guess who doesn't have any panties on?"_

_ Suddenly, she felt her lab coat come off her quickly followed by her skirt pushed up. Feeling his manhood encased in her made her groan with delight. No one could make her feel like he did when she was fucked. When she felt herself pushed down on the exam table, it only made her sexually more excited as she began to scream his name._

_ "Oh God, Oliver!"_

Daisy sat up in her bed suddenly, causing her head to hurt. "Oh God….I want to die…first my head…..then HIM….no way in hell will he ever be in my panties! Never! He's such as asshole! Ugh" she said as he held her head again. When she moved back to lie down, she hit the curtain, which fell off the curtain rod, encasing her room in glorious sunlight.

"Nnnnnooooooo" she whined.

* * *

Booth came down the stairs in his pajamas and headed for the kitchen. He started the coffee and then tip-toed into the living room. He saw his wife sleeping with a blanket covering her head. He snickered for a moment, but saw the time and knew he had to get her up. Thankfully, Max said he would take Christine to day care today.

He walked over to her and gently shook her. "Bones…time to get up" When he heard her moan, he knew she was starting to wake up, but knew she was ugly in the morning before her coffee. It was a chance he had to take, though. "Bones…it's almost eight. Come on, wake up, we have to go to work"

"Noooooo, wanna stay here. I feel very...infirm"

Even hung over, his Bones would call herself 'infirm' when she felt ill. "I'm aware of that, Honey, but you still have to go to work. We have a case to solve, remember?"

"I know we have a case, and don't call me 'Honey'"

Booth smacked her on the ass, causing her blanket to fall off her head. She then grabbed the blanket back and pulled it over her head. "Booth…turn the lights off"

Booth laughed. "Bones, there are no lights on"

"The window lights are on"

Booth looked out to see the sun starting to rise. "Bones, the sun has to rise. Now come on, you need to get into the shower"

"Leave me alone, Booth"

"Okay, Bones" Booth got up and went to the downstairs bath. He turned on the shower to cold and then returned to his living room. Before she could act, he pulled the blanket off her and picked her up in a fireman's carry.

"Booth, put me down, your back. Plus my head hurts"

"Bones, we have to go to work today. Hangover's not a reason to stay home. Besides, we have a case"

"Nooooooo"

Booth and Brennan disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later, expletives could be heard from the bathroom.

"SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU PIECE OF FECES! I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Forty minutes later, Booth was making breakfast when he saw his wife come into the kitchen. She was a bit pale, but more functional after her cold shower and after she dressed. Wordlessly, he poured his wife a cup of coffee and set it in front of her. She looked up at him with grateful eyes. "You're welcome, Bones"

"I'm sorry I called you feces, Booth. You were trying to help me become functional for us to be able to work on the case this morning."

"It's okay, Bones. I have to ask why I am forgiven so quickly?"

Brennan looked up at her husband with miserable eyes. "I am choosing to blame my headache on Angela. She insisted on a bachelorette party"

Booth smiled. "Works for me" He took her hand and she slowly grasped his. When he presented her with plain scrambled eggs and dry toast, she shook her head.

"Bones, you have to eat. Just nibble a little for me." When she shook her head again, Booth did the one thing he knew would get her to try to eat. "You can cook dinner tonight….your choice"

She looked up at him with the smallest of smiles as she gingerly took the eggs and ate them. Booth began to eat his breakfast while he dreaded what he was going to be served tonight for their evening meal.

* * *

Angela sat in her office drinking a second helping on what Cam called "hate", also known as the hangover juice Oliver made for them.

She had flashes of last night and remembered the conversation that she had with her friend in the bar bathroom. _'So Booth was the one who convinced Brennan to let her throw the bachelorette party'_

Angela felt herself get annoyed with Booth. _'So I has him to thank for being able to throw her friend her right of passage'_ A small part of her attempted to tell herself she was being selfish and childish, but it was superseded by her resentment of her friend's husband.

"I'm her best friend"

"Are you?"

Angela turned around to see Cam standing there with her arms crossed and a look on her face that she couldn't translate.


	6. Cam Sets Angela Straight

**_A/N: Sorry about the late update. FF's servers must be down again. I found a website that has a back way of getting around this, but I am not sure when the update will get to you all, so my bad._**

**_As stated before, Angela fans may not like the next couple of chapters, but be patient. She does come out looking better in the end. The journey's the more fun, isn't it?_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB & TJT sandwich would be all good.**

* * *

_Angela turned around to see Cam standing there with her arms crossed and a look on her face that she couldn't translate. _"What?"

"Are you Dr. Brennan's best friend?"

"Of course I am. We've been best friends for almost ten years. We stood up for each other at our weddings. Why would you ask something like that?"

Cam inhaled as she still felt a bit off from her hangover, but much better since their intern's concoction. "Because I could hear you mutter to yourself about how Booth was the reason you were able to go out last night and it wasn't a tone of joy"

"You heard that?" Angela said, embarrassed that her thoughts were heard.

"Yes, I did"

"Well, you weren't meant to"

"No shit, Angela" Cam found herself saying. "What I want to know is why you are annoyed by the fact that Booth was the reason Dr. Brennan changed her mind about the party last night?"

Angela began to feel small. "I am not annoyed. It's fine. I'm glad he was able to get her out"

Cam wasn't fooled. "Ever since Booth broke the engagement, there has been tension between you two. About the last four weeks before Pelant was killed by Booth, you two could barely be in the same room together. When the truth came out, I had assumed that you two would be able to put it behind you. However, I noticed recently that there was also a distance between you and Dr. Brennan."

Before Angela could speak, Cam continued. "I noticed the distance between you two began after she and Booth worked things out before we knew what happened. Care to share why?"

"There is no distance. I told Brennan when she and Booth initially settled things that she was crazy to just forgive Booth like that and that it was wrong of him to not tell her the truth"

"Yes, including in his own house, heard by him"

Angela's jaw dropped. "How did you know that? Booth told you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did"

"Yeah, well Booth needs to get over himself, okay? It's not my fault he burned down the church and I had to fix their wedding at the last minute. He should have let me help with the planning. Brennan in a church wedding? I think not"

"No, it's not your fault about the church. I have to ask though, why did you have to _'fix'_ their wedding?" Cam said with quotation marks in the air. "They were prepared to postpone it"

"Because they wanted to get married. I gave her a wedding more Brennan. It was a happy ending"

Cam was beginning to lose her patience. "Why did it matter that there was a church wedding? Booth wasn't the one who wanted the wedding at Sacred Heart. It was Dr. Brennan's idea"

Angela looked stunned. "Really?"

"Yes really. I know because she told me. Surprised the hell out of me like I'm sure it did Booth, but that was what she wanted. She wanted it for Booth because she knew the sacrifice he made with his faith when he willingly moved in with her instead of getting married so she wanted to give him a Catholic wedding at his parish."

Angela was surprised that Brennan told Cam something but not her. "I'm sorry, but the fact that I helped them get married should get him to get the starch out of his boxers. I'm her best friend and he needs to deal with it"

Cam merely laughed sarcastically. "You're her best friend…I think not"

"What?"

Cam shut the office door. "Angela, a best friend is there to have a laugh with, talk to, have a good cry with, and to listen when the other needs an ear. A best friend doesn't stick her nose where it doesn't belong and get her nose out of joint when a couple's wedding plans don't include the maid of honor. A true best friend will go to the mat for you, but also realize that sometimes the best thing to do is just to shut the hell up!"

"What are you talking about? I was there for her when he was shutting her out all this fall. I'm the one she came to"

"Yes, I know. I'm the one she came to when she began to feel conflicted about the tension between you and Booth. She also came to me because she was afraid to talk to you"

"Why?" Angela was truly perplexed and felt the nerve that Cam hit with her words.

"Because whenever she came to you before the truth came out, all you had to say was negative stuff about Booth. You made her feel stupid because she chose to have faith in him. For god sakes, Angela you had her thinking that Booth was maybe cheating on her"

"For God sakes, Cam, he left her hanging. Someone had to be there when she broke down. Obviously you were on Team Booth so someone needed to be on Team Brennan"

"No, Angela, you are wrong. I was on Team Booth AND Brennan. She needed someone who would listen to her. As her friend, I listened and only butt in when I felt it was necessary. Something you forgot along the way is that a couple consists of two people, not two people and a best friend"

Before Angela could protest, Cam kept firing. "Do you realize the damage you caused? Do you know how close they were to breaking it off permanently? You're in here pouting because the man that you whine about that is hurting her was the one who encouraged her to let her matron of honor throw her a BACHELORETTE PARTY! A party that she originally turned down to support her husband!"

Cam continued. "You know what I think? One, I think deep down you're jealous. Yes, you are. You love Brennan and she's your best friend, but you put her in an awful position where she had to choose between you and Booth. You're afraid of losing your best friend, but it's what you have been doing that is causing you to lose your best friend, not Booth."

"Second, you never think before you open your mouth. You are a good person, Angela with good intentions. But having verbal diarrhea with every thought before getting all the facts is not always helpful. On the contrary it's sometimes quite hurtful. Dr. Brennan doesn't always realize what she is saying, but she apologizes when she realizes she hurts someone. You however seem to feel this need to be noticed and to be the all-knowing. Instead of encouraging her to think the worst of Booth, why the hell didn't you use those hacker skills of yours to try and help her find out what the hell was going on? You had a decent chance of finding out the truth before he told her."

"Third, you are pigheaded. Once you get an idea in your head, you won't listen to what others are trying to tell you and only hear what you want to hear. Booth wanted to have the wedding details kept between him and Brennan because he didn't want a bunch of people butting into their day. There's nothing wrong with that. It was nothing personal against you."

"Fourth, while not meaning to, you can be self-centered. I'm noticing this conversation always leads back somehow to how you were the only there for Brennan or how this all affects you. The issue didn't directly concern you….you weren't involved. You _chose_ to get drawn in in something that wasn't your business. I remember when I first came to work here how you would yank poor Hodgins' chain about your relationship. He loved you so much and just put up with it. When you two broke up, I wonder if a small part of the reason was that he was at the end of his rope"

"Most importantly, you don't like to admit you're wrong. You hide behind these wonderful gestures and think that's what it takes to make things all right again. Angela, gestures are just that…gestures. They can be interpreted in so many ways. I know it's difficult to face the person you screwed up with, but it's what makes you an adult. Last time I checked, you were over eighteen. I know that they both appreciate what you did for them for their wedding, but it was something to be done to help them as their friend, not because it was your place or something you "had to do". They had already came to a decision all on their own, as it should have been"

"I never told Brennan specifically that he was cheating on her. I only accused him of that" Angela said defensively.

"Does Booth know that?" Cam retorted.

"Well, I guess…I thought he knew….but about feeling dissed in his house? Come on, Bren needed someone to talk to. Is it my fault he came home and heard me?"

Cam decided she was getting nowhere with her, but decided to leave her with a thought. "You're not going to listen to what I'm saying, so I'm going to stop trying. But I want you to think about this" Cam walked up closer to Angela.

"How would you have felt if after your aborted wedding to Hodgins, after you two decided to stay together and look for your ex, you came home to hear Booth talking badly about you? To hear him trying to convince Hodgins that he shouldn't trust you and obviously weren't being truthful. Hearing how Booth thought you were just messing with him and he never hesitated to tell him that on multiple occasions."

Angela felt the nerve being slammed, but tried to ignore it. "Our relationship is no one's business but mine and Hodgins"

"Good, Angela, I'm glad you feel that way. Think about what I said for a while, okay?"

Cam walked out of her office. Angela stood for a moment stunned at her boss's harsh words_. 'I love Brennan. I would go to the fire for her. Why would anyone doubt how much I love Bren? She's the only true best friend I've ever had besides Hodgins'_

Getting a thought, she called a number on their phone. "Hey, it's Angela. I need to talk to you. Do you have any free time today? Thirty minutes…that would be perfect. Thanks. I'll meet you at the coffee cart."

She texted a quick message to Hodgins and Cam before grabbing her purse. She quickly walked out the door. Hodgins was in the middle of preparing for an experiment, but Cam saw her run out the door.

Cam went back to her desk in thought. Maybe she was too rough on Angela, but at the same time knew that someone had to say something….get the ball rolling. Hopefully her being borderline nasty with Ms. Montenegro will finally get Angela to put an end to the crap she started.

She got up and went to where she could organize her thoughts, to the corpse on her table. As she began her incisions she pondered what she knew.

Booth could be sensitive and maybe he shouldn't have taken what Angela said personally. But Booth felt things deeply. Two things had a way of wounding his soul. The first, having any part of him compared to his father, no matter how indirect the words were. The second was anything that could take away Dr. Brennan from him forever. This business with Pelant almost tore him apart, she could see it. It almost did the same thing to Dr. Brennan.

However, Angela was wrong. She saw where she was sticking up for her best friend and it was very admirable to her, and she was glad to have a friend like her. However, friends like her on occasion can do more damage than good. Hopefully, Angela finds a way to fix what she started and bridge her feud with Booth, or she will in time lose her best friend forever. Yes, they had fun last night, but if given a choice between Angela and Booth, Cam knew who would win….and she knew that deep down Angela did, too.


	7. Contemplation & Resistance

_**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and responses to my last chapter. For me, I didn't see Angela bucking up to apologize just from a drunken conversation at a bar. Me thinks that a lot more happened before that apology...hence, this story. Thanks for the encouragement and please keep them coming.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB & TJT sandwich could make things very interesting...**

* * *

Angela walked through the National Mall trying to control her emotions. She was still very angry and working to keep the small voice inside of her saying that Cam may have a point far down. After walking on the trail, she saw who she was looking for sitting on a bench and hurried over.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me"

Sweets looked up from his phone. "Sure Angela. What did you want to talk to me, about?"

* * *

Brennan was bent over the table examining the murder victim's bones. She was better after drinking the concoction Dr. Wells made, but not 100% yet. Staying in the inner sanctum of the Bone Room was the answer. It was also where she could get perspective.

Although she regretted how she felt right now, she loved last night. She missed hanging out with Angela doing wild stuff that Angela always called their "estrogen time". A flash of them when they were in the bathroom pouring about their spouses and sex make her smile. She missed that time with her.

As much as she enjoyed and loved Angela, she was conflicted with how she felt being around Angela the last few months. Whenever she talked to her friend about her emotions about Booth and breaking the engagement, the support she now admitted she needed was not what she received.

Angela always would tell her how wrong she was to forgive Booth and to trust in him. It was hard because while she didn't believe in what her husband called "gut instinct", her heart told her that Booth loved her and would tell her when he was able to.

Brennan didn't understand why Angela was always talking bad about Booth. For years, she encouraged Brennan to sleep with Booth and be together. But after the engagement was broken, Angela was always hostile about him. The things she would say about him always hurt her. At times, she questioned Booth's fidelity, although fleetingly. Although she didn't actually say it, Angela didn't discourage those thoughts, either.

Eventually, she needed more than Angela's opinions, so she went to Cam. Dr. Saroyan knew Booth almost as well as she did, which to Brennan made sense when she needed guidance about him. As much as she felt disloyal to Angela, talking to her boss was a relief. With her, Brennan could talk about her feelings and not feel bad about them. Cam merely pointed out that Booth was miserable and neither Booth nor she was relieved about a possible separation, which meant they still loved one another and there was more to the story.

This gave her the courage to go see the Paradise Lost and meet Aldo. Until the day she died she would be grateful she did. Aldo's words about Booth are what got her to change her mind. While her mind was not totally made up to leave him, she had to admit she almost had one leg out the door.

When she and Booth decided to trust one another and work things out, Angela's opinions got even meaner, making her feel very uncomfortable. At times, Angela made her feel like she was less than intelligent, which she never was except when experiencing one of the multiple orgasms she got whenever she made love with Booth. When Pelant was dead and he confessed the true reason for turning her down, it was such a relief to her and to him.

Nobody got any sleep that night in the Booth-Brennan home…..or the following day that each called in sick for, except for Christine.

At first she didn't understand what Booth meant by keeping their wedding plans to themselves, but then she understood when she remembered what he said to her years ago. _'What's ours is ours'_

She had to admit it was nice to plan their day without everyone's interference. She was excited to give Booth their day at Sacred Heart. She remembered the initial shock on his face when she told him, but when she told him why, there were tears in his eyes.

For over two years, she didn't understand why his soul would suffer by living with her since there was no such thing. To her it was practical since they loved each other and had a daughter. But, Aldo's words that night made her understand that while their status seemed normal to her, to Booth there was something missing. She didn't know until she did research a few days after their re-engagement that he could not attend Confession or that by not being married he was sacrificing his soul. She didn't believe….but he did.

After her talk with Aldo and realizing how Booth's faith helped him through times that were less than pleasant, she would give something back to him…..to show him how much she loved him. The Catholic wedding ceremony she felt was mostly archaic, but some parts were beautiful. She would focus on that.

The events of the last six months made her realize that she had to be honest with herself. Angela was her best girlfriend, the first one she ever had but she had only one true best friend. The one she could watch old movies with….eat Thai food at midnight with….one whom she could steal fries from because they always tasted better from his plate…..the first person she was able to be intimate with and have complete trust in. Her husband Seeley Joseph Booth.

The man could drive her crazy to no end. He ate meat…watched loud sports…..ripped wrapping paper off gifts to shreds…..insisted that she didn't need a gun when she was with him, even though she started carrying her personal weapon a few years go…..so damn stubborn…..sometimes be way too overprotective.

But he also was there when they found her mother…..told her how making love should be and more than proved to her over the course of their relationship…..would stay up all night with her sometimes when she had a bad day…..take her to lectures she knew bored him to no end…..gave her a beautiful daughter…..saved her life more times than she wanted to count…..would always catch her when she fell.

Yes, she loved Angela, but she couldn't live without Seeley Booth. At that moment, she felt her phone buzz. When she saw it, she smiled.

**_i feel like lunch w my girls. want FF or diner?_**

****Brennan thought for a minute.

_A Veggie Burger sounds good along with fries and a fruit salad from the diner. What about bringing lunch here for us and Christine? Cam said she doesn't mind if we eat in my office._

Booth texted back. **_can do. will b there ASAP._** **_Love u_**

Brennan responded quickly. _I love you too Booth_

* * *

"So, Cam pretty much told me that I treated Hodgins like shit while we were together, was jealous of Booth…..as if! She also said I was mostly to blame for Booth being uptight after the wedding. She even said that I could be self centered and butt my nose into Booth's and Brennan's business this summer where I didn't belong. What a joke, right?"

Before Sweets could open his mouth, Angela continued after sipping a cup of coffee. "She even said that I am the reason that there is a distance between me and Brennan and if I don't get over myself, I'm going to be tossed to the side for Booth. Bullshit, am I right?"

Sweets knew she wasn't done yet, so he picked up his coffee. Before it even got to his lips, Angela kept talking.

"I mean….what the fuck! Booth was a douche to her this summer. Someone had to be there for her, to listen to her since no one else wanted to confront Booth on his douchy behavior. The man was always at the office and they barely spoke when he was home. Their sex life was few and far in between and that was on Booth's end, not hers. When men do that, they are usually out trolling for something younger with perkier boobs or are just biding their time until they could end things. I mean, he left her hanging out to dry"

Sweets merely waited and he was not disappointed.

"Then, he gets her to just accept that he can't tell her why they are no longer engaged. That's crap. She is supposed to be his life partner. You talk to your life partner. I don't care what he says. He could have found a way to tell her about Pelant"

"Then the crap about the wedding. He didn't want any input from me or anyone else….only him and Brennan to plan. I mean, I was the matron of honor. It's my duty to help the bride make the plans for the wedding. I mean…..a Catholic wedding ceremony? She's an atheist. Usually she wouldn't be caught dead in a church unless it's for a case, nonetheless to marry a man in. Brennan is not a church type. Thank god Booth burned it down because I was able to save the day with a wedding that suited Bren more"

Sweets wondered when her air would run out, but as a clinician he could not give a definite diagnosis without all the facts. Thankfully he was able to move a few things around on his schedule. Booth told him the entire story of their rift a while back and how it started. The only way he could help was to sit tight and let her finish. Realizing he was tuning her out, he focused his attention back to her.

"…. The fire….that was fate." Angela pointed her finger to the sky for a moment. "Her mother knew that Brennan needed a wedding to suit her more. As her best friend, it's my job to save Bren from falling on her face. They were going to postpone the wedding…nun uh."

She pointed to herself. "Angela to the rescue with an instant wedding. Sorry if his nose was out of joint but that's my job. Booth still had his hockey stick up his ass because I did my duty and confronted him about Brennan. Getting their wedding together should have let him know that I forgave him for what he did to my best friend and that I had yelled at him because I needed the truth to help Bren. Plus they wanted to get married. Someone had to help them do that. Why they chose October 21st I don't know. Brennan said something about how it was Booth's one perfect day, but it was a Monday. Come on, who the hell gets married on a Monday?"

Angela inhaled before continuing her rant. "Then after they came back from the honeymoon, I barely ever saw her anymore. She's always with Booth. I tried to get her out for our estrogen time, but she always had something going on. I asked her if Booth came first, but she said no, that Christine did. The fact that I merely made her Top 10 was hard. I remember when I was like up here"

She gestures to over her head. "Now I'm like here" she again gestures, this time under her chin. "When Hodgins and I got married, I still made time for Brennan even though Hodgins was my husband. He's never faulted me for that. To get her out for her Bachelorette party, it took Booth telling her it was okay for her to let me do this. That is just crap!"

Suddenly she felt slightly nauseated with a minor headache. "Ugh, I could use more of Oliver's hangover juice but it tasted like shit. I will just suffer"

Sweets sensed she was finished. "So, Angela, how can I help you?"

"How can you help me?" Angela said perplexed. "I need your help trying to understand the crap Cam was telling me, why my best friend can tell her supervisor, who is her husband's former college girlfriend and lover, things she can't tell me, and why my best friend doesn't hang out with me like she used to"

Sweets knew what she wanted and it wasn't advice. "No you don't. You want someone to agree with you."

"No I don't. I need your help"

Sweets knew this conversation would be a never ending circle unless he put a stop to it. "You want my help? My advice?" When Angela nodded, he continued. "My advice is for you to talk to who you are really upset with…..Dr. Brennan"

"I am not upset with Bren. That's ridiculous and just plain ass stupid, Sweets"

Sweets shook off the insult. "You asked for help, but right now Angela, you want someone to just nod their head and say '_You're right Angela and everyone else is wrong'_. Your anger is not with Booth or Cam. It's with Dr. Brennan for shutting you out. Go to her….talk to her and then come talk to me. I have a meeting this afternoon, but I'm free after three o'clock"

He got up. "I have to get back to the Hoover. I have a meeting with Booth in regards to this case. I'll see you around"

Sweets toss his empty coffee cup in the trash and walked away pulling his gloves on. It was cold but sunny. Thankfully winter hadn't truly hit Washington yet, but it was coming. He hoped Angela will take his advice. She wouldn't be ready to hear his diagnosis until she talked to Dr. Brennan.

Angela watched him walk away and was only more confused. '_Why would she be mad at Brennan? She was mad at Cam and Booth, wasn't she?' _Deep in thought, she almost didn't feel her phone buzz. When she picked it up she read her message from her husband.

_is my fave pugilist up 4 lunch? _

Angela smiled. Only Hodgins could make her smile when she felt like crap and had a mad on. She texted back.

**_yes she is. feel like lunch w my boys. the diner?_**

****After a moment, her phone buzzed again.

_sure. will grab Michael. need me to pick u up?_

Angela texted back

**_nope walking there now. should be there when u 2 get there._**

****Angela got up and walked towards the diner. She needed a distraction and she was on her way to spend time with her two favorite ones.


	8. Hodgins Gives His Two Cents

_**A/N: Hi folks. I'm glad you are all on the same wavelength as I am so you will enjoy the these coming chapters. Like I stated previously, Angela has been nicer of late, but I don't see a drunken night confession as the sole reason. Before things can get better, they have to get worse...and worse they get for Angela. Hey, we all know how the ride ends, but we all know the best part is what happens during it.**_

_**Keep those reviews coming. I know I am crappy getting back right away but I promise I will...they are like my brain candy of inspiration.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich right now would be a nice way to keep warm here in Michigan...that is if my husband is not around.**

* * *

The Hodgins family was at the diner eating and enjoying themselves, or the guys were, while Angela was trying to hide her anger and frustration behind smiles.

Hodgins wasn't fooled though. He saw his wife staring out the window barely touching her food. "Angie…babe….Ange!"

His raised voice finally got her attention. "What? Oh, sorry Babe, did you say something?"

"Yeah, what's going on in that mind of yours? Surely you aren't still hung over?"

Angela put on another fake smile. "I'm sorry, Honey. I'm just feeling a little yucky still"

"Liar. Now tell me what's going on?" Before she could speak, he watched her face change into a flash of anger before changing back. He turned around to what was going on.

Booth entered the diner, not seeing the couple. Finding one of his favorite waitresses, he gave her his order for the family. Hilda got him a cup of coffee while he waited on a stool at the counter.

Hodgins knew Booth had to be the reason for his wife's scowl, but didn't care. He was his friend and his son's godfather and whatever Angela's problem with him was this time she would have to get over. "Hey, Booth! Over here"

Booth turned when he heard his name and saw Hodgins with Angela and Michael. The pissy look Angela gave him did not go unnoticed. _'Whatever, Angela'_ Booth thought to himself as he walked over to their table.

He was used to her attitude since the engagement was broken. If he didn't know any better, her attitude got worse after the wedding. More than once he heard from Wendell and Arastoo about how she bragged about saving the day because he burned down Sacred Heart. Soon after the wedding, he figured out that Bones didn't tell Angela that the Catholic ceremony originally planned was her idea. Part of him wanted to crow about it to Angela, but then he realized that it didn't matter whose idea it was….they got married on the perfect day and it was all that mattered.

By the time he reached their table, he put his thoughts aside. Anytime he got to see Michael was a good thing to him.

"Hey Hodgins….Angela" Booth said but his attention was immediately distracted by hearing his name.

"Unca Boof!"

Booth bent over to the child. "Hey there, Buddy" He held out his fist which was greeted with the three year old fist pumping him back. He took the empty seat at their table, which was thankfully on Hodgins' side.

"Dude, find anything new yet?"

"Yeah, we were able to trace that Japanese garden knife back to an Evelyn Cheevers. She runs the Coalition for Chemical Free Farming, but also runs an organic nursery"

"Did she have anything to say?" Hodgins asked, while noting his wife only looking down eating her soup.

"Yeah, I guess according to her she and the victim 'bonded'" Booth finished the last word with quotation marks. "He allegedly told her that the company was up to stuff, but of course, wouldn't give her a name"

"Of course, companies like that are always looking out for number one. It's a conspiracy—"

"Okay, Bug Boy, no time for the conspiracy spiel. Did you find anything else?"

"Not yet"

"I know Bones is working on stuff with Daisy and Oliver, so maybe I'll have more when I bring her and Christine lunch"

"Geez, your wife can't go out to lunch without you anymore?" Angela answered with a sneer

Before Booth could retort, he heard his name called to the counter. He didn't have time for a best friend pissing contest with Angela. _'Whatever's up her butt she'll get it out eventually. Feel bad for Hodgins, though'_. "Okay, Hodgins keep me posted. You too, Angela."

He moved over to Michael. "Fist bump, Michael" When the boy responded in kind, Booth kissed him on his head and messed up his hair before getting up, picking up his order, paid, and walking out.

Hodgins looked at his wife in disgust. "Ang, what the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing"

Hodgins fought to keep his voice down. "Nothing my ass. What was that all about with Booth?"

Angela heard a small voice calling her petty and childish, but she pushed it down again. "Did you know he's the reason Brennan let me give her a bachelorette party last night? He's practically dictating what she does now"

"Whoa Angie. What the hell is your deal? You ladies were the ones to go out, get sloshed, start a fight, and attempt to steal police equipment. He's the one to thank for you not sitting in jail right now. He's the reason you all probably still have your jobs since every one of you are FEDERAL EMPLOYEES" He pushed himself to keep his tone in a harsh whisper.

"He only bailed us out because Bren was there. He called in a favor. So what? Cops will usually do that with each other"

Hodgins looked at his wife in shock. "A favor? More like several favors, including someone in Annapolis high up in state government. The sheriff was dead set on putting all of you in jail and was not happy you all got to leave last night"

He couldn't hold himself back any longer. "You know, I thought when we found out Pelant's games with Booth you would get over your snit with him. If anything, he should be pissed with you because of the things you said to Brennan and the way you butt into their business. Hell, he's been nothing but cordial to you when he sees you"

Angela was dumbstruck but retorted back. "Whatever Hodgins. All I know is that my best friend has been avoiding me for months and what a coincidence…when her husband said it's okay to go out, she does. That says a lot in my book"

"You know, your book has been great at times, but sometimes, it's really fucked up. I don't know why you blame him for Dr. B not always going out with you when you get a wild hair, but you need to get over it."

Hodgins stood up over the table and continued to harshly whisper while looking at his wife in the eye. "You know, Angie….as much as I love you, sometimes you are so ignorant to how your words and actions affect others. If it wasn't for him, we may not be where we are today"

He saw her shocked face. "Yeah Angie. After we broke up, I was a mess. It hurt when you and Roxie got back together, but I knew we were no longer together and I needed to suck it up. When you hooked up with Wendell" Hodgins laughed sarcastically for a moment. "It about killed me. Out of all the people to date and screw, you picked a friend of mine. Not just any friend, but one I worked with. I wanted to quit the Jeffersonian to get away from seeing you two, but Booth was the one who convinced me to go talk to Sweets. He also said more than once that he saw that we still loved each other and needed to just tell each other that and the other stuff we could solve together"

Hodgins threw money on the table. "That man who you say is possessive and needy with his wife is the reason we are together and have Michael. Whatever your problem is with him, get the hell over it. All of this always seems to go back to Dr. Brennan, so instead of blaming her husband, go talk to her about why she's avoiding you."

He grabbed his coat and tossed her the keys, which she barely caught. "When you're all set, please take Michael back to daycare. I need some fresh air. The SUV's right across the street."

Hodgins stormed out of the diner, leaving Angela sitting stunned. She came back to reality as she saw Hilda pouring her a refill of coffee. "He's right you know. Agent Booth is nothing but loving to Dr. Brennan when they are in here. You want to know why Dr. Brennan won't hang out with you? Take a look in the mirror and get over yourself."

Before Angela could respond, Hilda walked away. Slowly, she got up and put her coat. After putting her coat on, she got her son's coat on, grabbed her purse, and walked them both out. After getting Michael put in securely, she got in and put on her seat belt. When she started the vehicle but merely sat there for a second.

"Maybe I should talk to Bren. She'll tell me I'm overreacting, but maybe Hodgins won't be as pissed later if I do"

She pulled into the road and headed the few blocks back to the Jeffersonian.


End file.
